Ashton
Ashton (アッシュ Asshu, or just Ash) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Ash has earned his living as a cyclist since he was young. He's somewhat energetic, and always has a positive outlook on life, and cool face. He is proud of his cycling skills, but often enjoys a game. When Ash is riding a bicycle you canot talk to or give him gift. Wait until he is in walking mode and then one can give the gift. 'Schedule' Before Married Married to the Player Married to Wendy 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Exit your house in the morning and you will see Ash standing there. The following conversation will take place... Ashton: (Dismount from bike) "Hello.♪" (Pulls out a White Pearl) "I tried making my own Omelette. I think it's pretty good for the first try. I wanted you to be the first to taste, so please take one.♪" 2 Hearts (Another Gift) Exit your house in the morning and you will see Ash standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... (Dismount from bike) "Hello.♪" "I made some nice Boiled Egg The player must give Ash a '''Rosary of Love' to see the rest of his heart events.'' 3 Hearts (Date) Upon waking up in the morning, Ashton will stop by the player's house and ask if she is free for lunch. If the player accepts, be sure to show up on the mountains at 16:00 (cannot be triggered if one shows up late). "Hey, thanks for coming! Now let's get cycling!" "Cycling is good for you.♪ They have this thing called DH-something in them!" "I like cycling more than jogging, though. But enough about sport!" "Isn't exercising in mountains so totally AWESOME?!" 4 Hearts (Confession) Ash will confess his feelings for the player. "Hey, glad you came!" "Alright, here I go!" "I'm going to say something really important right now! So make sure you listen really good!" "Name, I... I like you! Lemme say it again! I LIKE YOU! Go out with me!" 'Rival Events' 1 Heart Friends *Walk from Crossroads to Full Moon Town *Any day of the week *18:00 to 19:00 *Sunny weather *Ashton (Boy Player) or Wendy (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Wendy: ...This is the way an honest boy will become a prince. Larry: "...Prince?" Wendy: "That's right, all well-behaved, beloved boys become prince." Larry: "So naughty children who aren't loved, become... satan? I... will become a satan?" Wendy: "No, no, that's not it..." (Ash approaches both Larry and Wendy) Ash: "Larry, I love you. So surely you'll become a prince.♪" Larry: "Ash... really?" Ash: "Of course! Larry, you're going to be handsome so you will have proposal from many women.♥" Wendy: "Should you say such irresponsible things?" Ash: ! "What do you mean? It's better than making this little child cry, isn't it? I truly think she's cute and adorable, so it's fine." Wendy: "It's women who cry at the lies men tell! Men always indulge themselves!" Ash: ! "What are you talking about?" Larry: "Don't fight..." Ash: "Sorry Larry, that's not what we're doing." Wendy: "Oh, it's all your fault." 2 Hearts Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Ashton (Boy Player) or Wendy (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Wendy wants to take Ashton on a date. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go out together on the Beach. If the player rejects, there is no change and Aria will be okay. 3 Hearts Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Ashton (Boy Player) or Wendy (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is male and upon leaving his house in the morning, Ashton confides about her crush on Ashton. Because we are friends, he asks for their advice. Encouraging Ashton will make him relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Wendy himself, discourage him. This same event happens reversely if the player is female. 4 Hearts Proposal *Restaurant *Any day of the week *10:00 to 12:00 *Sunny weather *Ashton (Boy Player) or Wendy (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Wendy: "Ash, look what I bought!" Ash: ! "Hey! We need to talk about this somewhere private!" (At the mountaintop) Ash: ♥ "Are you serious?! You're not kidding, right?! I'm kind of a fool... Do you really want to marry a boy like that?" Wendy: "Sure!" Ash: (Blushes, then takes the Flower Jewel.) "I'm so glad to hear that. If you're sure you love a guy like me, let's get married." Wendy: "Marry you, of course! What a happy day! When will we get married?" Ash: "The wedding ceremony? Oh, I forgot to say! Hm... around 7 days later, isn't it? We're so excited!" (The two blushes) 'Rival Marriage' A dream will occur upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which Ash and Wendy will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to witness Ash and Wendy's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple are married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Wendy is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Ashton and Wendy, the two will have a daughter. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males